Todo es Posible
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Después de una gira de Back Luck yuki y shuichi por fin se podrán ver... espero les guste nn


**Todo es posible…**

Yuki se paseaba de un lado a otro, este día por fin vería a su koibito luego de tres meses de gira, estaba impaciente… ya estaba en su décimo cigarrillo –mejor aireo un poco o sino ese baka me va a dar un discurso…-- sonrió lo extrañaba demasiado, como jamás lo pensó, su baka lo tenía enamorado como una quinceañera, apago el cigarro y se dispuso a hacer un poco el aseo no quería que Shuichi se llevará un disgusto

Por mientras en el aeropuerto…

Shuichi eres impaciente!—se escucho la voz del famoso guitarrista de back luck –snif es que ya lo extraño! Han sido TRES MESES! Es que no lo entiendes?--- los demás sólo miraban la escena ---que más da! Toma aquí esta el boleto –hai!—Shuichi tomo el boleto y antes de salir por la puerta pesco con mucho cariño un paquete pequeño y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo –que felicidad por fin podré ver a mi Yuki—todos los demás sólo vieron como desaparecía su amigo…

En ese mismo instante en que Shuichi se embarcaba Yuki estaba acostado en su sofá en la espera de Shuichi, había recibido la llamada que llegaría en un par de horas, sentía que su estomago se revolvía, sintió algo muy extraño dentro de sí, más especifico en su corazón –que habrá sido? No puede ser que la llegada de ese baka me tenga así… y yo jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar y ahora mírenme desesperado por ver a ese baka entrar por esa puerta gritando a todo pulmón mi nombre…-- y sin darse cuenta entro en un profundo sueño

Rato después se escucharon unos golpes, y la puerta se abrió –TADAIMA Yuki!—se escucho en todo el departamento, Yuki abrió sus ojos ante esa melodiosa y a la vez fastidiosa voz, trato de parecer disgustado pero la emoción de que por fin Shuichi había llegado fue superior –Shuichi! Okaeri!--- se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a Shuichi que estaba en la puerta –Yuki!—sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos del escritor y le dio una gran abrazo y un fogoso beso—Yuki quedo sorprendido pero ni tardío ni perezoso respondió el beso con igual o mayor intensidad, extrañaba a Shuichi pero igual extrañaba su cuerpo sus labios, sentir su tersa piel desnuda contra la suya, los gemidos que era pura melodía y éxtasis para él, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en camino a la habitación en especifico en su cama, al pasar cerca del teléfono Shuichi saco el cable de un solo tiron –baka por qué has hecho eso?—Shuichi sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso –no quiero que nadie interrumpa llamando, este momento es sólo para los dos—y volvió a besar a Yuki –baka—le dijo cariñosamente, y se fueron hasta la habitación, Yuki dejo suavemente a Shuichi en la cama, lo contemplo por unos instantes –no sabes cuanto te extrañe Shuichi—acaricio el rostro infantil de su amante –no sabes cuanto—Shuichi sonrió –yo también Yuki te extrañe demasiado nadie impediría que yo viniera a verte—acerco su rostro a Yuki y le dio un beso muy suavemente, este beso era diferente a los demás, le hizo sentir una calma pero a la vez otra cosa más no sabía especificar qué –Shuichi—era hora nunca se dijo a sí mismo, sentía que debía decirlo ahora en ese preciso momento –que pasa Yuki?—Shuichi lo miro expectante Yuki podía notar el amor y la curiosidad en sus ojos, pero había algo más… --Shuichi te amo…-- sintió una paz al decir esas palabras—Shuichi lo miro y se puso a llorar –Shuichi que pasa? Por qué lloras?—Shuichi se abrazo a Yuki y lloro más –espere por tanto tiempo que me digieras esas hermosas palabras estoy muy feliz Yuki yo también te amo con todo mi corazón—lloro más Yuki no sabia como calmarlo simplemente lo abrazo –eres un baka por llorar por cosas así… y creo en yo tengo al culpa debía decírtelo más a menudo o mejor dicho decírtelo—levanto el mentón de Shuichi y lamió sus lagrimas –desde ahora te lo diré más seguido mi Shuichi—al decir eso Shuichi empezó a llorar con más fuerza y se abrazo a Yuki con desesperación –por qué ahora justo ahora—dijo en un susurro –Shuichi no seas escandaloso—ya Yuki se estaba preocupando, Shuichi se calmo al notar al preocupación de Yuki lo que menos quería era eso –no me hagas caso Yuki es que estoy muy feliz… ahora mejor sigamos con lo nuestro que ya no queda mucho tiempo…-- ---baka nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo—Yuki se acerco a Shuichi para besarlo nuevamente

Rato después los dos ya agotados de demostrarse su amor de todas las formas posible se acurrucaron los dos juntos a descansar, Shuichi miraba a Yuki y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos –no sabes cuanto te amo Yuki, te amo demasiado—Yuki le sonrió –yo también Shuichi te amo como no tienes idea, me he vuelto completamente dependiente de ti de tu voz, de tus ojos, de tu cuerpo, completamente dependiente de ti…-- después de decir las ultimas palabras un pesado sueño envolvió a Yuki, Shuichi lo observo mientras dormía y volvió a llorar –te amo Eiri… discúlpame—y se marcho de la habitación no sin antes dejar el pequeño paquete que había comprado con tanta dedicación a su amor

Yuki seguía durmiendo en su habitación pero unos insistentes golpes lo despertaron, se dio vuelta para buscar el cuerpo de Shuichi mas no lo encontró –debió salir a comprar algo—pensó se puso una bata y fue hasta la molestosa puerta justo cuando la iba a abrir esta se abrió sola –que pasa aquí!—al frente de él se encontró a Tatsuha, Tohma y Hiro—Eiri-san disculpa que entremos así pero estuvimos llamándote y no contestabas—Yuki sonrió recordó como Shuichi había arrancado el cable del teléfono fue hasta él a conectarlo pero lo que el sorprendió fue que no estaba desconectado –lo más probable es que Shuichi lo haya conectado –miren no conteste porque el cable estaba desconectado anoche llego Shuichi y lo desconecto para que no interrumpieran, ya debe estar por llegar al aparecer salio—los tres lo miraron impresionados –pe… pero aniki seguro que fue Shuichi?—pregunto Tatsuha con asombro –él no pudo haber sido--- dijo casi en un grito Hiro—Yuki los miro a los tres –pero que pasa aquí! Díganme por qué han venido ya!—Tohma se adelanto a cualquier cosa que los demás pudieran decir –Eiri-san será mejor que te sientes—Yuki le hizo caso exasperado, Tohma tomo aire y hablo --anoche hubo un accidente el avión que había abordado Shuichi se estrello a los pocos minutos de partir—Yuki quedo con su boca abierta ---eso no puede ser--- se levanto de su silla –anoche Shuichi estuvo conmigo! Incluso hicimos el amor! me dijo que me amaba y yo también! No puede ser!-- --así fue Yuki-san—le dijo Hiro al borde del llanto—lo acompañamos a tomar el avión, vi como entro y pocos minutos después como…- ya no aguanto más y se puso a llorar los recuerdos estaban muy frescos –vimos como el avión cayo…- callo al piso y lloro desconsoladamente y Tatsuha que estaba a su lado también lloro al recordar y abrazo a Hiro –no NO eso no es verdad y si o fuera entonces Shuichi salio ileso y vino a mi!—se volvió a sentar en el sofa—Tohma se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo –no hubo sobrevivientes Eiri anoche te llamamos para decirte que pero no contestaban, te dejamos un mensaje anda ve—Yuki fue a la maquina contestadora y vio como la luz roja parpadeaba se pregunto como pudo llegar ese mensaje si Shuichi había arrancado el cable… con algo de temor apretó el boton…

/Eiri-san soy Tohma anoche… anoche en el vuelo de Shuichi sufrió un accidente y se estrello en estos momentos están viendo si hay sobrevivientes… te avisare…/

termino el primer mensaje y luego vino otro

/Eiri-san lo han estado buscando pero no hayan el cuerpo de Shuichi por ningún lado no hay sobrevivientes... lo siento Eiri-san lo siento…/

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de Yuki –eso no puede ser verdad... no pede! Anoche Shuichi saco el cable yo lo vi! Me beso me dijo que me amaba! Hicimos el amor! Estuvo conmigo toda al noche! En cualquier momento llegara y me dirá que ustedes están mintiendo… Shuichi no… Shuichi no esta muerto…-- los tres lo vieron luego se escucho el sonido del teléfono hizo presencia nadie contesto si que la maquina contestadota lo hizo

/Seguchi-san como dijo que llamáramos a este numero… hemos hallado el cuerpo de Shindo-san… al parecer murió al por un golpe en la cabeza… es muy extraño que no hayamos viso el cuerpo antes… ya que habíamos revisado este lugar con anterioridad, su cuerpo esta completo no recibió más rasguños aparte del golpe que para él fue mortal/ la llamada se corto

No… no!—Yuki cayo de rodillas al piso – no mi Shuichi! No puede ser—nadie se explicaba, Hiro lloro igual de rodillas pero algo le hizo voltear la vista hacia la habitación de Yuki que tenia la puerta abierta se dirigió allá y vio el pequeño paquete que Shuichi había llevado consigo y tanto alboroto había hecho para obtenerlo –Shuichi en verdad estuviste con él…-- se dirigió hasta donde estaba Yuki llorando –tiene razón Yuki-san Shuichi sí estuvo contigo anoche—y le paso el paquete a Yuki --- eso Shuichi lo compro para usted lo llevaba consigo al momento de subir al avión—Yuki observo el paquete y lo abrió en el había un hermoso anillo de oro y amatista que frmaban el símbolo de la unión, observo adentro y había una inscripción **_Para mi Eiri de su Shu… ni la muerte nos podrá separar… _**leyó en voz alta la inscripción, Hiro se sorprendió –eso no decía antes! No lo decía…

Todos guardaron silencio nadie sabia que decir…

Esos son los milagros del amor… atraviesan retos y fronteras, nada puede contra el amor verdadero ni siquiera la muerte…

_el avió caía a gran velocidad Shuichi se abrazaba a sí mismo –Yuki este es mi fin sé que moriré… no quiero dejarte, quiero verte una vez más—vio el regalo que le había comprado a su Yuki, el avio se estrelló, sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza, empezó a ver todo borroso… con sus ultimas fuerzas vio el regalo de Yuki y leyó la inscripción –para Eiri de su Shu—sonrió ya no le quedaban fuerzas –ni la muerte nos podrá separar…-- y con esto ultimo murió_

NOTAS!

No sé porque pero me salio esta idea! Apenas me levante vino a mi mente y debía escribirla de inmediato… espero que les haya gustado!

Me despido tauuuuuuuuuuuuuu

PsiKoDheLiKa si estas leyendo este fanfic es para ti! nn espero que haya sido de tu agrado


End file.
